Adventure 3.2
After dropping Tsuto off with the town guard and ensuring that Ameiko makes it safely back to the Dragon, the party heads back to the Glassworks to explore the tunnels in the basement. From there they eventually find an ancient catacomb. Initially encountering a sin spawn, and quickly dispatching of it, the party heads in further to find a red marble statue of a woman with a rage face holding a ranseur and book with a 7-pointed star on the cover. Of all the possible routes to follow the party follows the route that leads them to an evil feeling, ornate double door. Behind the doors they find a large room that appears to be some sort of temple with a pool in the centre of the floor, a double staircase heading up to a landing with a small, 3-foot deep, well of glowing red water. The chamber is deathly cold. As they enter they hear an unfamiliar language, which Rubick is able to identify as Thasilonian. The shrill voice shrieks "How dare you intrude in my domain!" Shortly thereafter a giant spider appears and begins to attack Clangeddin. As the spider is being dispatched a tiny quasit appears above the red glowing well to cut its hand let a drop of blood fall into the pool causing a sin spawn to appear as the well dims noticeably. The quasit then disappears leaving the sin spawn to do its work while the demon appears occasionally to cast a spell aimed at the party.Dealing with an invisible foe is a task that the party finds a clever way to handle. When the demon appears close to Clangeddin he grabs it and holds it fast. Seeing an opportunity Kaycee dumps out the contents of her bag. The two work together to get the demon placed in the bag, which is then bound by Mir. Unfortunately, they did not foresee the need to disarm the creature before placing it in the bag and they are reminded of the dagger they should have likely removed from its possession when said dagger's point emerges from the side of the bag and begins working to create an opening. The party members then take turns attempting to bludgeon the bag with whatever they happen to be holding more often injuring the holder instead of the bagged and bound holdee. When her turn arrives Kaycee swings the bag at the ground before passing it to Clangeddin so that he can do the same. It is in this fashion that they eventually dispatch of the creature. Kaycee stakes a claim on the demons head for her wall but Clangeddin has other plans. From across the room he lobs the meat bag towards the glowing pool, it sails through the air and lands with a splash, sinking to the bottom. It is at this point that the group learns just how the well works. Reacting with the blood in the back the water begins to roil as though boiling. The glowing is fully extinguished as five more sin spawn appear. The group sets up just outside the doorway and uses the opening as a choke point, which Clanggedin and Mir defend as the other members of the group do what they can. Rubick summons some well placed grease and flings acid while Kranks keeps providing Kaycee with a bonus. Kaycee learns that her arrows are, in addition to measurement tools, useful for bringing down foe. Eventually the party clears the area of all evil creatures and must decide whether or not they continue exploring, with or without rest, or just leave altogether. While the party is attempting to make up their mind, Kaycee fishes the quasit's body from the pool with her longbow. Upon touching the bow (i.e. the water from the pool) she is filled with wrath, and attacks Clang (Mighty Paladin of Legends and Tavern Tales). This does not go particularly successfully, and she is quickly subdued and bound by the rest of the party until the effect passes (about 10 minutes). After the battle with Erylium, the quasit, the party heads back to town for some much needed rest. Back at the Rusty Dragon they rest, eat, and suffer through several of Akus the Bard's lengthy pedantic diatribes. On the following day the party returns to the smuggler's cave under the Glassworks rested, save for Akus, who has remained at the Inn to recover from a long night of regaling tavern goers with the exploits of the party (of which he assures the listeners he has witnessed first hand).Once back into the Catacombs of wrath the group spends some time exploring and finds several interesting items, some of which are alive and murderous. Firstly, the ranseur held by the red marble statue. Secondly, the two sinspawn arguing over a pile of skulls - quickly dispatched. Thirdly, a study full of bits of paper with spiky writing (among the refuse was a scroll). Within this room they also find three cells, each of which contains a malformed skeleton hinting at gruesome experimentation. Fourthly, a room full of closed wooden trapdoors and, barely worthy of note, a three armed monstrous goblin frothing blood while wielding a smouldering red longsword, a nasty looking hand-axe, and a silver dagger. Upon entering the room with the goblin he gibbers and charges, rearing his lethal looking longsword, which he promptly loses his grip on given that it has mysteriously become coated in a layer of grease. Mir, the rogue, finds a safe location to take pot shots while Clanggedin engages the monster in axe-to-dagger-to-falchion combat. Kaycee follows MIr's lead and engages in, to everyone's surprise, successful ranged combat. Following his successful greasing of the goblin's sword (ah, were it to have only been a polearm this bard's tale would have been more compelling), Rubick sets upon the goblin a flaming sphere, engulfing him until it finally succumbs to a combination fire and steel. Kaycee then proceeds to practice her archery skills on the poor, helpless, denizens of the undead, each of which is trapped in hole in the ground covered by the many wooden trapdoors. They're only wrongdoing in life being their existence, which is an unpalatable thought to the vengeful Kaycee. Once her loathsome task is complete the party proceeds further into the dungeon. Not far from the goblin's room they come across a spherical room glowing red with wrathful words appearing sporadically on the walls in Thasilonian script, which Rubick is able to read. The words only portray hateful thoughts but nothing significant other than the sense of evil. Within the room several treasures are found and taken.Elsewhere in the ancient ruins they find a well full of pristine water which is, unknown to the group, being guarded by a hideous flying head with tentacles on its chin and head. The head flies by means of the oversized ears that double as leathery wings. The head shrieks paralyzing Rubick and before they can dispatch the head it kisses him. To many a horrid thing but to Rubick, well his opinion can only be guessed at. He does recover quickly though and the group finds what appears to be a staircase that at one time descended further but at present is filled with rubble and impassable.Triumphant and exhausted they return to the Rusty Dragon where Akus anxiously awaits their return so that he can tell them of all of his unwitnessed heroics about town.